The Sims 2: Open for Business
The Sims 2: Open for Business is the third full Expansion Pack for The Sims 2. It adds a business management aspect to the game, spanning customer satisfaction, employee management, item production and sales techniques, allowing for the obtaining of gameplay-expanding business perks. It was the first expansion to add Talent Badges, door locking and lot ownership to the game, and the first full expansion to be stored on a single CD. Summary Gameplay Using a phone or a computer, Sims can choose to start businesses on their lots. Townies will show up on business lots as they do on community lots, and the player can put objects up for sale and even taxate their stay. Convincing customers to stick around and purchase goods as well as avoiding getting torn apart in the papers by snooping reporters raises customer loyalty, causing the business to rise in rank and allowing the player to unlock perks like grants, sales techniques and various skills that make it easier to sell stuff off. Supplementing this gameplay style is a newly implemented Crafting system: Using various crafting stations, Sims are able to produce and sell a host of new objects which are otherwise unobtainable. More advanced craftables are gated off behind the new Talent Badge levels, the building up of which is boosted by the Sims' other skills. Talent badges are also used to dictate shop management skills: How good of a salesman a Sim is, and how fast they're able to stock up store shelves and work the cash register are all dictated by badge levels. To help run the business, Sims not part of the household can be hired as employees to help with all of the above, keeping the place tidy and running smoothly if they themselves are kept happy. Increasing levels of control can be exerted over employees if they are promoted to managers. Employees who are part of other households will treat their employment as a job like any career when played, with the specified pay and work hours intact. Plot Bluewater Village is a quiet seaside community which has recently seen some upheaval with some new faces. Arriving in town is Chester Gieke, an intelligent young man from a rather eccentric family, and the Larson twins, budding entrepreneurs and budding heads with only slightly dirty money. Another arrival is a little flower shop, which has popped up by Hunter's Park, run by the charming Ms. Delarosa. Curiosity is peaked regarding the kind stranger: What has brought her to Bluewater? Just over to the right of the old windmill live the Ramirezes: Checoleín has opened up his Fine Furniture store at the city center, but it is uncertain if he has his family's whole support: his daughter Tessa has just started school, leaving his wife Lisa with a lot more free time on her hands. Is she really going to spend it helping him fulfill his personal dreams? And how will Tessa, herself an experienced lemonade saleswoman, fit into this fledgling business empire? Down Ildewild Street and to the right live The Tinkers. Stephen and Wanda Tinker have been hoping to start up a toy shop, but their daughter Melody has no interest in helping out with or inheriting such a thing. It is hard to imagine how they will come to any sort of compromise. Further down Ildewild live Gilbert Jaquet and his elderly mother Denise. He manages while she bakes for the J'Adore Bakery down by the beach. Having left their old lives behind, they hope to churn out a franchise with their little startup. In the meantime, Gilbert is sampling the locals. Deeper into the peninsula lies the massive Landgraab residence, from which unscrupulous tycoon Malcolm IV runs the family empire. Owner of both the nightclub and the electronics store, right next door to the Ramirezes's and Jaquets' businesses, it is unknown what plans he has for the small community of Bluewater. Going by the infamous family name, however, there seems to be plenty reason to worry. Style In alignment with it's theme, the expansion draws on business-associated imagery by adding architecture and objects in the Scandinavian design popularized by the IKEA franchise, dubbed "Business" in the catalog: Most of the new display podiums, floors, the windows and glass doors feature single or strong contrasting hues and geometrical shapes. A furniture set of bright wood with dark surfaces and discrete indentation is included as well. A set of huge themed statues, designed to sit in front of or on top of the store, draw inspiration from American roadside businesses. A second style, dubbed "Storybook", deals with pastel interiors with simple, flowery designs. The included lamps are shaped like flower buds. Overview Like most expansion packs, Open For Business adds a plethora of new gameplay features as well as interior and architectural design choices. Returning Features Features from previous expansions which were apparently considered essential to gameplay are included in Open For Business, but new ones would themselves be included in all future expansions. At the same time, gameplay introduced in the base game and previous expansions is reintroduced through new features, which themselves synergize with the originals. Some gameplay features originating in Open for business would be reintroduced through new features in future expansions. * Businesses ** Wholesale and price management ** Employees ** Rank ** Sales and Sales Socials ** Reporter Scenario ** Customers and Loyalty ** Open/Closed Sign ** Visitor Fees ** Business Tracker * Residential Objects unlocked for Community Lots Synergies Almost all movable objects are able to be set for sale, regardless of which expansion they originate from. In addition, a Sim is able purchase any commonly accessible community lot regardless of what kind of business is being driven on there. University Owned community lots can sell cellphones and MP3-players. Nightlife Sims can run restaurants, venues (dance clubs, museums, graveyards), and sell potions. Pets Sims can sell their pets to other Sims, and own pet stores and sell potions. Seasons Sims can sell caught fish and harvested crops and potions. Bon Voyage Owned community lots can sell jewelry and souvenirs. Sims can sell anything they dig up. Freetime Sims can sell Pottery and Textile Arts, along with restored cars and Grandma's Comfort Soup. The Robot Workbench will grant enthusiasm for Tinkering, The Flower Workbench for Arts and Crafts. Apartment Life Sims can sell reagents, crafted objects and potions. The Sims 2 Open For Business will install an additional 95 MB of data on drive %:. Proceed with install? Buy Mode * 273 Objects Build Mode * Terrains * Foundation and pool * 7 modular stairs * 169 wallpapers? 144? * 102 floors? 88 floors? * 22 fences Decorations * 21 neighborhood objects? 28? Install Directory 07/02/2006 04.28 356.352 eauninstall.exe 07/02/2006 00.42 10.134 eauninstall.ico 07/02/2006 00.42 10.134 Sims2EP3.ico 07/02/2006 02.47 278.528 Sims2EP3_Uninst.exe 5 File(s) 681.181 bytes |} CD Structure 07/02/2006 04.28 2.048 00000001.TMP 07/02/2006 04.28 317.440 00000002.TMP 07/02/2006 04.28 700.416 AutoRun.exe 07/02/2006 04.31 159 autorun.inf 07/02/2006 02.46 630.784 AutoRunGUI.dll 07/02/2006 04.31 406 common_filelist.txt 07/02/2006 04.31 565.564.848 compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 82.040 cs_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 83.582 da_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 89.698 de_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.28 356.352 eauninstall.exe 07/02/2006 00.42 10.134 eauninstall.ico 07/02/2006 04.31 96.060 en-uk_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 83.662 es_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 80.350 fi_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 82.948 fr-fr_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 81.472 hu_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 83.320 it_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 83.942 nl_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 87.908 no_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 83.002 pl_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 85.636 pt-br_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 04.31 86.302 pt-pt_compressed.zip 07/02/2006 00.42 10.134 Sims2EP3.ico 07/02/2006 02.47 278.528 Sims2EP3_Uninst.exe 07/02/2006 04.31 86.558 sv_compressed.zip 26 File(s) 569.147.729 bytes 98 File(s) 612.029.147 bytes Start Menu 20/08/2018 07.38 56 Check For Update.url 20/08/2018 07.38 1.523 Electronic Registration.lnk 20/08/2018 07.38 1.433 Read Me.lnk 20/08/2018 07.38 2.452 The Sims 2 Body Shop.lnk 20/08/2018 07.38 2.435 The Sims 2 Open For Business.lnk 20/08/2018 07.38 2.403 Uninstall The Sims 2 Open For Business.lnk 20/08/2018 07.38 1.146 www.thesims2.com.lnk 7 File(s) 11.448 bytes Category:Expansion Packs